


[PODFIC] From Almaty, With Love

by imaddiegrace



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (Tags from original work), Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Brief Mention of Blood, Enthusiastic Consent, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Gratuitous making out, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Literal Sleeping Together, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Otabek is 19, Otabek is a renaissance man, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Wet Dream, Yuri is 17, bottom otabek, bottom yuri, lots of playing with each other's hair, orgasm denial/edging, pov switching, unprotected sex, versatile couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaddiegrace/pseuds/imaddiegrace
Summary: It’s quiet here. Even if the car alarm on the neighbor’s goddamn BMW has been going off for the past twenty minutes. Quiet, even though the alarm’s got the neighbor’s dog howling like crazy, and the neighbor works second shift and isn’t there to comfort the dumb dog.It’s quiet…They haven’t spoken to each other since that morning, when Yuri went off to go see his tutor, and Otabek went off to do whatever the hell it was he did in the mornings before he hit the rink.“You’re used to the noise?”“Yeah, but…I think I like the quiet too.”Or: Yuri spends the summer with Otabek in Almaty.(A podfic of "From Almaty, With Love" written by BoxWineConfessions.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BoxWineConfessions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxWineConfessions/gifts).
  * Inspired by [From Almaty, With Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836096) by [BoxWineConfessions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxWineConfessions/pseuds/BoxWineConfessions). 



> I fell in love with this fic the first time I read it. Then the second time, then the third. I love to listen to podfics on my commute and before I go to sleep, but this is my first time recording one. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

**Author** : Boxwineconfessions

 **Link to Original Work:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836096/chapters/20259439)

 **Read By** : imaddiegrace

 **Download mp3 (MEGA)** : [here](https://mega.nz/#!AIkBGIbQ!siShDZ-K8uyM201GffnVRdok-wEiCrpoBPC0ybrekMY)

 **Download mp3 (Mediafire):** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/oqzkhd8su4z5w98/from_almaty_ch_1_FINAL.mp3/file)

 **Length:** 28:37

 

You can find the author's tumblr [here](http://boxwineconfession.tumblr.com/), and mine [here](https://dandybek.tumblr.com/).

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author** : Boxwineconfessions

**Link to Original Work:**  [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836096/chapters/20259439)

**Read By** : imaddiegrace

**Download mp3 (MEGA)** : [here](https://mega.nz/#!RUcjBYzD!lYjnt1DuXRnInuCZCY9N_hSIcEW3O1yPoi6C8iwafmE)

**Download mp3 (Mediafire):** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ojlx23fqojukjfg/from_almaty_ch_2.mp3/file)

**Length:** 23:41


	3. Chapter 3

**Author** : Boxwineconfessions

**Link to Original Work:**  [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836096/chapters/20259439)

**Read By** : imaddiegrace

**Download mp3 (MEGA)** : [here](https://mega.nz/#!INcQTYaT!YzUbreLDxjqqH_TH7sIVCbehhZP_papJOzHexQ5PnFY)

**Download mp3 (Mediafire):** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9vuvxqbzg2gicih/from_almaty_ch_3.mp3/file)

**Length:** 36:43

 

You can find the author's tumblr [here](http://boxwineconfession.tumblr.com/), and mine [here](https://dandybek.tumblr.com/).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could NOT, for the life in me, pronounce the original Kazakh name of Otabek's piano piece so I just fudged the name in French


	4. Chapter 4

**Author** : Boxwineconfessions

**Link to Original Work:**  [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836096/chapters/20259439)

**Read By** : imaddiegrace

**Download mp3 (MEGA)** : [here](https://mega.nz/#!JM9zkL6C!hXEfhNc-QWBDJnoEcEfurWi9kZfuaIr7TyJcmhSLVSc)

**Download mp3 (Mediafire):** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ge3628sdk13msrg/from_almaty_ch_4.mp3/file)

**Length:** 22:21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mood: editing out the 20 seconds it took me to figure out how to pronounce the japanese food names


End file.
